


Some Things Don't Stay Dead

by Gabrieldiedforoursins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, In this one anyways, M/M, Max is Gabriel's vessle, Slow Burn, lots of background for max and sam, not another highschool au, though that's how this starts off
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-03-31 08:45:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3971467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabrieldiedforoursins/pseuds/Gabrieldiedforoursins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam met Max when he was in his senior year of high school. They were two kids killing the summer together. But time went on, and Sam grew up, acing it through Stanford, getting ready to head to law school. About to start the semester, he got a phone call; Max had passed on. Then the story is the same from there. Hunting demons for revenge of Jessica's death, addictions, the war. Til Sam see's a familiar face, with a not so familiar personality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Summer Dreams, Ripped at the Seams

**Author's Note:**

> This fic will be updated sporadically, and I have no clue how long it will be yet. But I do have plans for this.  
> You can find me at Gabrieldiedforoursins.tumblr.com  
> Comments and Kudos are welcome

Red juice dribbled down his chin, stained his hands, and dotted his clothing. But his face was lit up with a care-free smile, the summer sun warming browning his skin and bleaching his hair. The wind blew softly, stirring the clouds, and he had never felt happier. he couldn’t think of a more peaceful instance than lying in the grass, eating raspberries, and laughing with his friend.

 

 

    “Sam..” He wondered out loud. “This is our last summer together. Our last summer before you leave for Stanford.” He looked over at Sam, his eyes, though still bright, holding an image of sadness. He watched his friend stir, propping himself onto his elbows.

 

 

    “Aw..come on Max...Don’t be like that. We have plenty of time. Besides, It’s not like I’ll forget about you. Hell, I’ll probably annoy the crap out of you. I’ll call long distance- Collect.” Dimples pooled on either side of Sam’s grin as he leaned over Max, who still looked disgruntled by the situation.

 

 

Max tried to fight the grin that was creeping up his face, and failed miserably.

 

 

    “Fine, ya big moose. You better keep in touch though. I’d be pretty mad at you if you didn’t.” He pulled a mock-stern face, waggling his finger in front of Sam’s nose. He yelped as the other boy leaned forward and bit it lightly, then pushed him.

 

 

    “Ew! Cooties!” Max laughed, screaming as he was pinned and tickled relentlessly. He struggled in Sam’s grip, his body spasming.

 

 

    “Uncle! Uncle! I give up! You win!” He was nearly in tears. “Come on Sam! I’ll piss myself if you don’t freakin’ stop!” Sam relented, but looked smug.

 

 

    “So, what’s my prize?” He sat on Max’s legs, holding him in place.

 

 

    “My hand in marriage, ya giant oaf. How about your prize is me not putting Nair in your shampoo bottle? Sound fair? Sounds fair to me.” Max huffed, trying to wiggle his legs out from under Sam.

 

 

    “I think it might be a bit soon for marriage, but I will settle for this.” Sam bent his head down, and claimed Max’s lips with his own, kissing him softly. “I’m gonna miss you, Max…” He said quietly, leaning his forehead against the other’s.

 

 

    “I...I’m gonna miss you too..” The blond managed to mumble out, lips tingling with the feel of his friend’s. He had to turn his head, had to find some way to keep from crying. He didn’t want to cry in front of Sam, especially not now. Not after this. Sam couldn't stand to see Max like this, so he pulled him into a tight hug, holding him to his chest, and rolling so that Max was leaning on him.

 

 

    “..We’ll be okay. I promise.”

 

* * *

 

  


And they were.

 

 

For a while anyways.

 

 

Sam moved out to California after a big blow up with John. He had called Max as soon as he made it out there, too upset to think about much of anything else. He had to tell his best friend about how his dad had found out that they were ‘disappointing fags’, and how he was told that if he left for Stanford, that he couldn’t come back.

 

 

Max and Sam spent many tear filled nights on the phone, that eventually gave way to routine good night messages. It was sweet while it lasted.

 

But soon life began getting in the way of the friendship. Less phone calls, less messages. Max had moved, and Sam got busy with class work, applying for every scholarship he could. It’s not like he had ever gotten the chance to settle down with a job to save for his education. They tried their hardest to keep in touch, no one could doubt that, but friendships had been known to fade, being lost to the two cruelest mistresses; Time and Distance.

 

The worst moment of all though, was when Sam had caught wind from some relatives back home, that Max had died.

 

He drowned, a boating accident that could have been completely avoidable.

 

For the second time, Sam broke. Both times was because he had to leave Max behind. But this time it was for good. He wasn’t going to get to see his best friend anymore, and it wouldn’t be distance’s fault, it wouldn’t be time’s fault, it wouldn’t be anyone’s fault but his own. Sam was crushed by the fact that he didn’t even get to say goodbye one last time before Max passed.

 

  
Sam absentmindedly ran his fingers over his lips, thinking back to that summer day, back when everything had been alright, and their biggest worry was whether or not the raspberry juice was going to stain. There wasn’t even a funeral to go back to. The coast guard never found the body. How was he supposed to go on now? The two of them might not have been talking much, but he still cared about his best friend. He still liked being able to see goofy pictures that Max would post, like the one with the ridiculous stick on mustache, or the parody pictures of bad porn covers. Sam’s heart ached, and he had to call it an early evening, trying to fall asleep, only to dream of his lost friend.


	2. Found In Open Waters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel finds a body

Drifting as a cosmic entity was not entirely fun. Sure he had his pit stops as Loki and Coyote but he was formless to the humans. It was boring. If there was one thing that would drive him feral, it would be boredom.

 

He was floating out over the oceans, watching his father’s creations swim, fly, and drift on what they called ..’boats’, and marveled. The animals were one thing, but the humans. The things that were supposedly created in His image. They were strange and fragile, and yet they never seemed to do anything other than put themselves right in the path of death.

 

A storm was blowing over the part of the ocean he was viewing, and he watched as a human tipped overboard. A prayer, bright and pure, called out toward the angel, and he decended. How could he deny a human the request for one last goodbye, or at least an ‘I love you,’?

 

He decended, cocooning himself around the blond male, asking questions.

 

_Who is he? Or she? I don’t judge, kiddo._

 

The human shook his head.

 

“It doesn’t matter...Just...I want to see him again.”

 

_Well, all you have to do is say yes._

 

“To what?”

_Being my vessel._

“Can’t be that bad I guess. Sure.”

 

The white light slipped inside the  body, fitting into every nook and cranny.

 

“So..mr.white light...Who are you?”

_They call me Gabriel._

 

And then the host blacked out, letting the angel investigate his new form. His new body. He started by getting them both out of the middle of the ocean, and getting new clothes. So much had changed from the last time he had walked among the humans.

 

But as he walked, he was assaulted by memories from the human he had possessed.

_Brown hair, brown eyes, a puppy dog smile._

 

Gabriel shook his newly acquired head.

 

“Who’s that then? He looks cute.”

_He was Sam. Just like I was Max._

 

“Huh. Is that the guy you wanted to talk to one last time?”

 

He wasn’t given a response.

 

“Well, I’ll take you to him at some point. I just wanna get cozy with the new body. Find some clothing from this era that I don’t think sucks. Try the food. Cause some trouble.” He let out a laugh, marveling at his voice and the sounds he could make.

 

“Thanks for this, Maxie boy.”

 

_You’re mostly welcome. At least my body didn’t get all bloaty._

 

“That is true. Couldn’t let your lovely figure go to waste.”

  
_And I’m getting hit on by an angel. While he’s wearing my body. Not creepy at all._


	3. A Note To You

I'm abandoning this.

I don't know how I want to continue with it anymore, and I'm not sure how to write some of the ideas that I do have. I think I'm going to stick to little one shots in various fandoms instead of an actual work. Feel free to send ideas and prompts to gabrieldiedforoursins.tumblr.com


End file.
